Meta Shirou Chronicle
by Reality Hacker
Summary: Shirou who stuck in Meta world outside of time for eternity decided to go on an adventure in many universe... Need idea of which verse he should X-Over to... Strong but not godlike Shirou plan to continue this as soon as getting the result
1. MShirouC

**Meta Shirou Chronicle**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

It has been 10,000 years since the Ultimate End of Holy Grail War. Emiya Shirou became a hero he always desired and saved the human from the destruction. After that moment, he spent the rest of his existence outside of space and time. Since Shirou himself did not longer existed in the sense of the world, he could not died. Yet he has no regretted. He already knew of the consequences before he decided to do it. He knew this would happen but if the same situation occurred, he would still did it again and again.

It was all started after the 4th Grail War in which his adoptive father participated. Though accidentally during the moment in his coma, Shirou has experienced with the existence Magi Referred as 'the Root.' Of course Shirou himself never knew this until the next one but that was not the point here yet. Those who reaching the Root in one way or another always acquired some form of power. Some in the form of Great Magic which could even created Miracle or some unique and powerful abilities such as Mystic Eyes of Dead Perception.

Shirou was also one of such case. It could classified as a limited form of Great 2nd Magic. It awoken during the time Kiritsugu was out for his daughter. The first time its manifested, Shirou transported himself outside space and time. No, it was more like he created the dimension in which concept of space and time has no meaning inside. That was when Shirou met that person. The mysterious guy who always wore some kind of mask to keep his identity as a secret from Shirou at least until the time was right for him to know.

He was Shirou's Magic Teacher. He taught everything Shirou needed to know about Shirou's ability, how to become more powerful so that he could protected his family, friend, and the world around him. During his training time inside his own dimension's or should said outside of time and space with the mask man, Shirou fought against many supernatural identities that should no longer exist within Gaia depended on his strength at that moment by opening the dimension within himself or any items which the bonus of making them stronger.

Shirou called them as Inner World and Treasury World. Inner World was the dimension inside the individual while it nature was similar to the dungeon inside the modern games. Every time you finished the enemy inside inner world, Shirou would got boost in power and new skills available for him to use. This method could also be used to strength the power of soul thus, increased his soul weight, Od level and even number of Magic Circuits that should be closed to impossible to increase naturally. This method allowed him to master many weapon techniques such as Sword and Bow including many Spells in which he not even knew before but he could used it effortlessly as the information and the process necessary to execute them were already in his head and ready to use at anytime.

Treasury World was also similar to Inner World but instead of inside individual, it was inside the item itself. Its nature and everything was similar to the Inner World but instead of giving the power boost to the individual, it gave the power boost to the item still he could used Treasury World to trained his skills similar to Inner World but just not as fast. For example, he went inside the knife even the rusted one could became as good as new once he defeated an enemy inside plus made it sharper with possible magical enchantment that it did not processed before.

Moreover, he could took any items he got from defeating enemies inside for the real currencies and coin that could be used in the real world. his teacher seemed to be able to summon an identity in which worked similar to a bank and merchant in which Shirou could used their service to exchange the goods for currencies or bought somethings useful from them instead. Some weapon or magical item he got from inside could also be used for the future. Something the mask man said he would be very impressive if he did not encountered with such power before but Shirou decided not to question further. After all, the mask man mostly observed and tried to make sure he was not hurt more than interfered during Shirou's training.

Shirou was very strong Magus and Material Artist for the child his age. He was only 8 at that time but it took not much effort for him to defeat the older guy easily. After all while he may spent possibly half a years or more inside the dimension, but due to its nature of staying outside of time and space, Shirou never aging inside and could freely trained to be as strong as he could. Of course he could remained the space for only half a year inside the space and he needed to rest for the day to create such space again. This abilities provided an unimaginable support capabilities. While it could not be used to fight against the enemy directly, it could be used to make him or anyone or anything he wanted stronger with currencies as the financial bonus.

While he kept his training as the most secret, he also met with many battle during that time. For example the battle against Dead Apostle which almost killed Shirou during his 10 and so many more. But the most importance fight would probably be the Holy Grail War itself. It was then that he was force to seal Angra Mainyu forever outside the time and space with the helped of his teacher who he finally understood who he was. The true face of his teacher was Shirou himself from Shirou future timeline. The Shirou from 10,000 years in the future who also got the guide from his future self similar to this Shirou did. But they sacrificed themselves during their present time and became the being that forever bound outside time and space for eternity similar to what Shirou going to do.

Shirou force his power to the highest level and force both his own existence and Angra Mainyu out of the space and time never be able to hurt anyone ever again thus that was Shirou's story. 20,000 years later though, Shirou found the method. While it would not saved him from the immortality and his soul would still stayed outside time and space. Yet he could sent his consciousness to the mortal world and using part of Heaven's Feel after 10,000 years of training inside Inner World he finally got some limit form of its thus he could materialized his consciousness and could stayed in mortal world like any normal human. Of course until he died and returned to this curse and cycle repeated.

Still, an unimaginable adventure was waited for him in so many world he would ended up. The great adventure of friendship, hope and despair which he would never forgot. The curtain of new adventure was just started for Emiya Shirou, the Meta beings who lived beyond time and space.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Shirou was less godlike but very strong nevertheless. The power was based on Disgaea Chara/Item World with so much potential. I planed to continue this story in X-Over but what kind of story and timeline I should put Shirou to could you please help me between**

**1) Naruto Before Kakashi Gaiden, Shirou became Kakashi and Obito Teammate instead of Rin and he became Team 8 teacher instead of Kurenai or just canon**

**2) One Piece During Roger Timeline, or Fish Tiger Timeline, or just canon**

**3) Bleach during Turn Back Pendulum timeline, or Isshin when he was still Shinigami or just canon**

**4) Katekyou Hitman Reborn just canon as the Vongola guardian of snow or something**

**5) Fairy Tail During Erza still a slave, Lisanna fake dead, Loke/Karen incident or just canon**

**6) Shaman King Canon**

**7) Soul Eater Canon based on anime**

**8) Kyo Kara Maoh just canon**

**9) Code Geass just canon or maybe during Lelouch and Suzaku childhood**

**10) Hunter x Hunter just before canon as surrogate big brother to Gon or just canon**

**11) Claymore just canon**

**12) Toaru Majutsu no Index just before canon as Touma neighbor and friend of the idiot trio but just not idiot**

**13) Beelzebub just canon**

**14) Familiar of Zero just canon**

**Please chose one and selected or suggest any timeline you want to see from the story mention above... I really want to continue this and I just want to see what story you want to see this Shirou the most...**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
